El dueño de la raqueta
by MyBloodberryNights
Summary: Fic para BiengMySelf94 COMPLETO! COMPLETIIISIMOO! Fuji-OC! Un drama romántico. LIMA! Participación de Roger Federer! La autora esta babeandoo... Suizo partible! Feliz Navidad, BeingMySelf94! Y mi fic? Un beso
1. Una apuesta es una apuesta

Tú manejas la raqueta Prefacio

No es que me enamore muy fácilmente, pero de verdad ese contrincante me enloqueció. Era hermoso, encantador, todo un reto para mi. No tenía mucha experiencia en el tenis, soy impulsiva y era el tercer deporte que intentaba. La primera vez que me enamoré fue de un fan del animé. Vi varios animes estúpidos solo por el. Me cansé de él y me empezó a gustar un guitarrista. Tenía un montón de fans. Empecé guitarra para poder tener algo en común, pero después me empecé a hacer la difícil, quise independizarme y comencé a hacer coro. Después me gustó un chico que tocaba la guitarra, era muy inteligente y jugaba bien al fútbol. Pero finalmente me cansé y una tarde con una amiga vi un partido de tenis, y desde ese momento esa fue mi pasión. Bah, no tanto mi pasión. Descubrí que era mi pasión esa tarde, cuando lo conocí.

2 de Diciembre

**Flash back**

Paseaba por afuera de las canchas de tenis de TokioSports con una amiga. Entramos a ver que pasaba, mi amiga fue al baño y de repente me encontraba jugando un tranquilo partido de tenis con un tal Roger. Dijo que era suizo y que necesitaba a alguien para practicar. A mi no me importo. En algunos minutos habíamos terminado el partido y, no sé como, yo había ganado.

-Juegas tenis profesional?-me preguntó Roger.

-No, esta es la primera vez que juego-le dije tranquilamente.

-Definitivamente tienes un don... Te gustaría jugar el campeonato sub15 de tenis?-me preguntó.

-No, muchas gracias. Es una diversión, no una...

No terminé la frase. Un chico de pelo castaño, ojos hermosos, alto y guapo se acercaba a Roger. No, ya lo dije, no me enamoro fácilmente de cualquiera. Solo de los que lo merecen.

-Roger! Quién es ella?-preguntó.

-Hum, ella es... ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-preguntó Roger.

-Sophia, soy Sophía.-le dije al chico-y tu... ¿quién eres?

-Ah, yo soy Fuji. Mucho gusto.-me extendió la mano.

Estrechamos nuestras manos y una corriente eléctrica pasó por ellas. Creo que él también lo sintió.

-Y... juegas el campeonato?-me preguntó.

-Claro! No me lo perdería por nada!-dije contenta.

Ya estaba adentro. Y no pararía hasta llamar su atención.

4 de Diciembre

-Un campeonato de tenis?-me preguntó mi amiga-Estas demente.

-No, no estoy demente. Si practico, llamaré su atención.-le dije.

Mi amiga no me escuchó demasiado y siguió concentrada en el paredón.

-Y porque tengo yo que practicar tenis?-preguntó.

-Porque eres una buena amiga que no me dejará sola en la locura que trato de hacer.

-Ves? Hasta tú admites que es una locura.

-Es algo loco, pero que hay de malo en hacerlo?

Mi amiga se quedó callada. Esta vez, YO había ganado la discusión.

Practicamos varios días seguidos. No teníamos mucho tiempo, el principio del campeonato era a mediados de Diciembre. Debíamos apurarnos. Practicamos todos los días desde el día del partido con Roger. Días después, me enteré que él era el segundo mejor jugador de tenis en el planeta. Así me tranquilicé.

-Bueno, por lo menos eso te garantiza que no eres tan mala...-me dijo mi amiga una vez que supo con quién había jugado.

15 de diciembre

-Roger!-saludé.

Él se dio vuelta y me saludó.

-Hola, Sophia! Como estás? Perdona, pero me tengo que ir mañana a Suiza, ya sabes, la Gran Slam empieza el primero de febrero y me tengo que preparar. Ah! Y Fuji está por ahí...-me dijo, y me guiñó el ojo.

-Él... yo... nosotros... yo no...-traté de excusarme.

-Calla y ve con él, vamos.-me dijo.

Me acerqué a Fuji con mucha lentitud, y le toqué el hombro para llamar su atención. Su rostro se iluminó cuando me vio.

-Sophia! Te he estado buscando por todos lados!

-Oh, yo también. Sabes contra quién juego primero?-le pregunté avergonzada.

-Si, contra el caballero que tienes aquí enfrente.-respondió, soberbio.

Lo empujé. Esa expresión de egocentrismo no me había gustado nada.

-Vamos, rápido que mi tiempo vale oro-le dije yo irónicamente.

Tomamos una cancha del fondo y nos pusimos a jugar. Comencé sacando yo. Cada vez que sacaba, él devolvía con un revés difícil de contestar, pero el cual yo regresaba sin demasiado problema. El partido paulatinamente se puso cada vez más fácil, Fuji erraba cada vez más golpe y yo terminé siendo la ganadora.

Se acercó a la red para hablar conmigo.

-Felicidades, ganadora.

No había un dejo de rencor en esas palabras. Sonreí avergonzada.

-Quieres la revancha?-le pregunté.

-Claro. No me rindo tan fácil. Pero hagamos el partido más interesante. Si yo gano, tu me darás...

-Una moneda?-pregunte yo sarcásticamente.

-... un beso.-terminó él sin vergüenza alguna.

Me sonrojé. Bajé la cabeza, pero sabía que Fuji me seguía mirando, esperando mi respuesta. Finalmente asentí con la cabeza.

Ese segundo partido fue el más difícil que jugué en toda mi vida. Fuji no me perdonaba ni un punto, medía exactamente donde había caído la pelota, jugaba profesionalmente, haciéndolo todo por ganar. Y así fue. Ganó.

¿Por qué el primer partido no lo ganó también? ¿Me había dejado ganar?

-Sophia, teníamos una apuesta-me dijo él, acercándose a la red.

Me acerqué a la red, no para ser besada, sino para decirle todo lo que le tenía que decir.

-Porque cuernos me dejaste ganar el primer partido? El que cuenta es el primer partido! No el segundo! Me dejaste ganar!

-Sophie, no es lo que tú crees... -me dijo, tomándome la mano.

-SI, es lo que creo! me dejaste ganar, y cuando querías un beso mío, jugaste como el mejor, y me ganaste! No juego para que me dejen ganar, juego para competir, para divertirme, y para desarrollar mi potencial, pero si me dejas ganar...-paré de hablar. Nuestros rostros estaban casi pegados. Nuestras narices casi se tocaban. Estaba totalmente oscuro, ya era de noche. Fuji pasó una mano tras mi espalda, con la otra acarició mi rostro, y muy suavemente pegó sus labios con los míos.

Fin Flash back 


	2. Dos meses y más que un beso

¡Argh! Por qué diablos me había besado de esa manera tan dulce, tan hermosa, tan encantadora?

No le había hablado desde ese día. Además de porque estaba enojada con él, no quería hablarle porque temía derretirme y caer enamorada en sus brazos. Lo amaba y lo odiaba. Lo quería y lo detestaba.

Todos los días debía ver su rostro en la tabla de puntuaciones. Yo iba primera, no había perdido ni un partido, y él iba segundo, con solo un partido perdido. Que odio que le tenía. ¿No podía haber jugado bien y ya? ¿Porqué tenía que dejarme ganar?

23 de diciembre

La entrega de premios del campeonato. Solo el primer y el segundo puesto subirían al podio. Sabía que no merecía estar ahí arriba. Pero tampoco debía dejarse ganar un partido para estar en el tercer puesto. No. ¡Maldito Fuji! ¡Diablos! La estaban llamando para que recogiera su premio de primer lugar. ¡Rayos! Ahí la esperaba el segundo puesto, Fuji.

Papelitos, coronas, trofeos. Y en medio del revuelo, Fuji se acercó a mi y me tomó la mano. Al oído, me susurró:

-No quise herirte. Perdoname.

Estuve tentada de perdonarlo, pero él se había perdido la oportunidad de estar donde yo estaba nada más por mi. Se acercó lentamente, me giró el rostro, y me besó.

-What the fucking...!-pensé. Ya no podía aguantar más de sus besos. Me derretiría de amor! Me separé de él y lo empujé, haciéndolo caer del podio. Cayó al suelo. Todo el mundo nos estaba mirando. "Fuck!" otra vez.

24 de Diciembre

El trofeo seguía allí, acosándome en mis sueños, y seguía allí, en el maldito estante de la maldita habitación. Maldita sea. Por suerte, en algunos minutos saldría de nuevo para Estados Unidos a pasar las vacaciones de invierno. Oh, si!

-Sophía! Hay un chico aquí que quiere verte!.gritó mi mama.

Maldita sea por segunda vez. Era él, seguro.

Entró sin pedir permiso. Cerró la puerta y me tomó de las manos.

-Sabes que son las seis de la mañana, en unas horas es Navidad, y estoy por salir para Estados Unidos y no volveré por dos meses?

-Si no hubiera sabido todo eso habría venido mañana.-me dijo él con una sonrisa, pero al ver que yo no sonreía, continuó- Perdoname, no sabía que te enojarías tanto, solo quise darte el gusto. Además, luego no podía dejarte ganar, quería ese beso, es que estoy enamorado de ti...

-Yo también -dije sin vergüenza- pero si me dejas ganar, no me dejas crecer, no me dejas ser mejor. Te amo, pero debes conocer en lo que me debes dejar ganar, y en lo que me debes dar batalla.

-Esta bien, no te volveré a hacer una cosa así nunca más. –dijo él con una sonrisa- pero no quiero que te vayas. Quiero que te quedes conmigo.

-No puedo- le dije.- Lo prometí. Pero puedes venir conmigo si quieres...

-No puedo –me dijo con rabia- un amigo debe entrenarse para la Gran Slam y soy el único rival decente que tiene.

Nos miramos con tristeza. No nos veríamos por dos largos meses. Pero supimos qué hacer. Fuji me tomó por la cintura y yo rodeé su cabeza con mis brazos, abrazándolo fuerte. Me besó con un "Adiós" en los labios, pero sus manos fueron desplazándose con una decisión que decía "No te vayas". Su lengua escarbó lugares que ni yo conocía en mi boca. Sus manos me provocaron una sensación de placer que no conocía. Aferrada a él caminé hasta la puerta, y la cerré con mi espalda. Me estrechó contra la puerta, casi no me dejaba respirar, y me empezó a desvestir.

-Déjame ganar esta vez.-le dije.

-Esta bien, está bien, tú ganas-levantó los brazos y así permitió que le sacara la playera. También yo le comencé a sacar la ropa. Su cuerpo parecía esculpido en mármol por el mejor escultor. Quedaban pocas horas para que me fuera a Estados Unidos. Mejor disfrutar, ¿no?

Esa tarde perdí la virginidad con el hombre más hermoso del mundo, el cual hizo la promesa de esperarme la vida entera. Hicimos el amor de las formas más hermosas esa tarde, hasta que en la noche se molestó en llevarme al aeropuerto donde mis padres me esperaban.

-Adiós-le dije. Lo besé de nuevo.

-Adiós. Te extrañaré mucho. Te escribiré cartas todos los días, y todos los partidos que gane serán dedicados a ti, a tu belleza y a tu hermosa persona.-me dijo él.

Bajé la cabeza. Era lo más hermoso que nadie me había dicho jamás.

-Sophie, ¿estás acaso llorando?

-No, se... me metió una... basurita en el ojo...-mentí. Sí, estaba llorando, me estaba despidiendo del hombre más dulce de la tierra para no verlo por dos meses. Él se acercó a mi y me limpió las lágrimas de los ojos con los pulgares.

-Tengo un regalo para ti-me dijo. Sacó de su bolso una raqueta. SU raqueta.

-No, definitivamente no puedo aceptarlo. Es tu raqueta!-le dije

-Pero me he entregado a ti, soy todo tuyo, y esta raqueta, también tuya. Además, es mi regalo de Navidad–y me dio la raqueta.-Te amo. No te olvidaré.

-Ni yo. Éste es mi regalo entonces.-le dije. Saqué una moneda de mi bolsillo y se la di- Es por aquella apuesta. Además, es lo único que tengo.

Sonrió y nos besamos por última vez.

Subí al avión y miré por la ventana. Él estaba ahí, en la pista de aterrizaje, despidiéndome con la mano. Abracé la raqueta y seguí llorando, esta vez sin mentir. El avión comenzaba a andar. Fuji corrió junto a él algunos metros, hasta que se quedó parado, despidiéndome con la mano, hasta que estuve bien arriba, bien alto, donde aún ahí no pude parar de llorar. Por dos meses, no pude.


End file.
